Talk:Dance of the Crescent Moon
Shadow Clones This jutsu doesnt require shadow clones, its just after effects created from the speed the user is going BHM1250 (talk) 01:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Leaf Style I remember Hayate saying something like this, similar to what Omoi did. I want to add it to the trivia, but can someone confirm it first? Omnibender - Talk - 20:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :In chapter 92, Hayate calls it . However, the "Leaf Style" part is not used in its databook entry. Given Omoi's technique, it might be a good idea to add it back. ''~SnapperT '' 22:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Since the databook didn't use this, I thought we could add it as a trivia, similar to what was done with One Thousand Years of Death. Omnibender - Talk - 22:25, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm from Brazil and tell them to come out in the DataBook Leaf Style''and wondered if they could add the Konoha Ryuu in case ... Link: http://i807.photobucket.com/albums/ab342/magussg3/Naruto%20Databook%201/223.jpg LosErmanos - Talk - 04:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) The name of the technique we use is the one at the title area, the black bar at the top of the page. Plus the "triple" in the title isn't an accurate translation. "三日月" translates to "crescent moon", no three or triple in the middle. Omnibender - Talk - 21:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but the correct is Mikazuki and not Mikatsuki correct? Thank for your attention. :) [LosErmanos - talk:LosErmanos|Talk] - 19:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, to be fair, the kanji used to write the Japanese word for ''crescent literally mean 'three days' moon'. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:32, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::So this is a cultural thing, similar to Fury? Omnibender - Talk - 21:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well yeah, actually. In a way, at least ^^ —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Manga image The anime image here doesn't seem to depict the jutsu accurately - at least, when compared to the manga, where it more or less matches the description - the user and the clones running/jumping in a crescent-moon-shaped formation. In the anime, it just looks like Hayate is running with a motion blur/hall of mirrors effect. So, maybe the manga image should be added along with the anime one? --kiadony --talk to me-- 13:27, October 17, 2011 (UTC) name dropping i know that there are several other techniques like this, that have the beginning of their names dropped in the databooks, why is that? --Caseather (talk) 22:38, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe their not as important, or maybe they can apply to several different techniques. There are many techniques that drop the "Ninja Art". Omnibender - Talk - 22:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Technique used with kunai Should I add to the trivia that Hayate used it in the last episode, but with kunai instead of swords? Norleon (talk) 18:25, December 6, 2012 (UTC) When did he do so? (Himelover567 (talk) 09:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC)) image In my opinion, we should use the correct depiction from the latest episode, that's more akin to how Kishi meant it to be.--Elveonora (talk) 20:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Which snapshots to be exact? May I help for that. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Him creating 3 shadow clones and then each of them attacking from blind spots, the original anime version might look cooler, but it's not correct I dare to say--Elveonora (talk) 20:50, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Parent Technique(s) Is it really a necessity for the user to create two shadow clones for this technique? Couldn't they subvert that restriction with two Earth clones, water clones or one of the other physical clone varieties? Atrix471 (talk) 23:10, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :That's what the databook says. Other clones may be used theoretically but they would not be as effective as shadow clones because clones made out of a substance takes longer to manifest. That, and this is a Konoha technique so it uses. Konoha-based skills.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:19, May 21, 2014 (UTC)